The present invention relates generally to thumb braces and the like, and more particularly, to such a device including hinged members incorporated thereinto.
The thumb is particularly important in the grasping and holding of objects. These objects can be relatively heavy such as weighty machine parts, as well as relatively light such as writing instruments. The importance of the thumb in the performing of a variety of tasks cannot be overemphasized.
Occasionally the thumb is subjected to injury such as crushing in a machine, or by accidental severing of the thumb tip necessitating the removal of part of the thumb structure. The removal of a portion of the thumb, particularly the end portion thereof, sometimes is also accompanied by the deterioration of the thumb joint. This deterioration can prevent an individual from being able to grasp even the lightest of objects due to the excruciating pain involved.
Until now a variety of alternative remedies have been proposed for this condition. One potential remedy has been the amputation of the entire thumb and its replacement with a prosthetic device. Another potential remedy has been through the providing of a fairly rigid unbendable cover for the thumb to prevent any nerve sensitive portions of the thumb from coming into direct contact with objects to be grasped. The advantage of this remedy is that amputation and its attendant risks are avoided. The disadvantage associated with this remedy is that, while the thumb is not subjected to pain, the thumb is rendered essentially useless for purposes associated with the mobility of the thumb.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved thumb brace or the like which provides the necessary protection for a damaged thumb as well as providing a desired degree of mobility.